powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Biological Manipulation
The ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing disease, and biological functions Also Called *Morbikinesis Capability *The user can control life on a cellular level. *Can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration like hair and iris color change or freckle breakout, evoke sensuality, and even increase physiological maturity. *Some high level users may focus on transmutation, where they can transform a species into another. *Some may be able to manipulate their own cells or the cells of living organisms around them. Limitations *Use of this ability could be very painful. *Permanent damage to affected areas may result with prolonged use. *Emotions such as extreme excitement or surprise could activate powers in awkward situations. *DNA changes could take time to complete. *May not always work on those with Enhanced Regeneration, since they can be immune from certain to all disease. *Might not work on those with Immortality. Usages *Anatomical Liberation *Cephalophore *Enhanced Regeneration *Bone Manipulation *Dermal Armor *Organic Constructs *Pulse Manipulation *Claw Retraction *Prehensile Hair *Immortality through cellular regeneration *Appearance Alteration *Power Negation *Shapeshifting *Mutation Inducement *Nail Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation *Fat Manipulation *Skin Manipulation *Blood Manipulation *Pheromone Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Healing *Disease Manipulation *Blade Retraction *Tentacle Extension *Bodily Gas Manipulation *Death Inducement *Metabolic Control *Hibernation *Activation & Deactivation *Sleep Inducement *Sleep Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *DNA Replication Techniques Most can perform: *''metabolic control'': to control one’s body functions *''cellular transmutation'': to dynamically convert cells *''hypnokinesis'': to control sleep patterns *''sensory alteration'': to increase/decrease the senses of others *''corporeal evocation'': to incite others to involuntarily corporally evacuate. The user can cause others to sneeze, cough, yawn, belch, vomit, swallow, itch, twitch, or feel the urge to visit a lavatory, etc. Variations Some may only possess the power of: Ethnicity Shifting *The power to change the ethnicity a subject by rearranging their DNA with one's mind. Can make new ethnicities at high level Gender Shifting *The power to shift the gender of an organism by rearraning their DNA with one's mind. Can be used oneself. Appendage Generation *The power to produce extra body parts. The user’s body rapidly turns over new cells, but at the users will they can manifest new organs with moments. Can grow arms extra arms, legs, eyes, noses, etc. The new organs may disintegrate away as a side effect. Expansion *The power to manipulate one's own fat to expand limbs,or turn into a huge ball of fat,which can be rather destructive.As a ball,the user is also protected by a thick layer of blubber. Voodoo *Users may control targets muscles, motor functions, and perhaps even some higher brain function. This variation may be limited to use through a genetic duplicator. Disease Manipulation *Control or manipulation diseases, along with symptoms. The user can also create bioweapons with this. Users *Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel) *Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Shawn Farrell (The 4400) *Eunice (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Choji Akimichi (Naruto,only possesses the power of expansion) *Homer Simpson (the Simpsons Game,can only turn himself into a ball of fat) *Mr. Sinister (Marvel) *Plasmids (Bioshock series) *Time Lords/Ladies'' (Doctor Who) via Regeneration *Nergal and Nergal Jr. (''Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) Gallery forty-four-hundred-flueger47.jpg|Shawn Farrell (The 4400) used his ability to hurt and heal. 0002xcgc.jpg|Eunice (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien). Cell.jpg|Those with Biological Manipulation can control biological substance as a cellar level. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers